


Coiling Night

by Natron77



Series: Lewdnessday Tales [17]
Category: Monster Girls | Monster Boys, モンスター娘のいる日常 | Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou
Genre: Alcohol, Bi-Curiosity, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Geek girl/Sporty girl, Lamia, Lesbians, Monstergirls, Orgy, Romance, Tail Sex, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28460874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natron77/pseuds/Natron77
Summary: When a human man arrives in the all-female lamia village of Selithia, he's all anyone can talk about. But Juril would rather be with her best friend Lavender...
Series: Lewdnessday Tales [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/444721
Kudos: 15





	Coiling Night

A human had arrived in Selithia. A _male_ human.

It had been nearly a decade since the last male human visitor to this Lamia village, and this man was the first since the Interspecies Exchange Program had taken effect two years ago. A few young women had left the village to participate in the Exchange Program and numerous government agents had come knocking, but this man was the first civilian visitor.

It was all anyone could talk about, from the old ladies sewing in the Crafter's Hall to the fisherwomen at the sea's edge. The tone of the older women's conversation was one of relief and hope; the village would survive another generation thanks to the incoming wave of births. The younger women mostly fell into two different camps: those with a dazzled sort of curiosity to witness their first foreigner, and those who were practically drooling at the thought of mating with a genuine _man_.

A tiny minority of the village, just a handful out of over a hundred Lamia, were not interested in the man for one reason or another. Some hopeless romantics were only interested in true love, in the fanciful romance portrayed in the human world entertainment that had been pouring through their borders ever since Liminal-kind had revealed itself to humanity. An even smaller group had no interest in men whatsoever.

"I'm heading out, Ma!" shouted Juril as she finished her morning training. She tossed a sweat-soaked towel in the basket in the corner of the training hall, then stowed her polearm and barbells next to the matching equipment that belonged to her four sisters.

A family of warriors and protectors, Juril's kin had shielded Selithia for generations, using any means necessary to keep the outside world clueless about the 'monsters' that lived there. Now that Selethia had opened her borders, warriors were even more necessary to combat the scum who sought to exploit or harm the exotic Lamia who called the remote island village home.

Juril was ready for them. She had doubled her training efforts, even learning to use the strange and terrifying 'sniper rifle' her mother had bartered for from a Kobold trader five years ago. When she wasn't training or guarding the borders, Juril had only one other hobby: hanging out with her best friend Lavender.

 _But I can't show up at her door this sweaty and gross,_ Juril thought as she glimpsed herself in the tall mirror that covered one wall of the family training hall. She had eyes as blue as the sky and her scales and hair were the color of pink coral. Despite her boyish haircut, she was beautiful by both human and Lamia standards, but it was hard to tell with her hair all matted with sweat and her skin flushed from exercise.

 _I'll swing by the waterfall for a quick rinse,_ she decided.

She could have visited the village's Bathing Pavilion, which offered a far warmer bathing experience than a cliff-side waterfall, but Juril always struggled while she was there. The sight of naked women sent strange thoughts through her mind. At first, she thought that all Lamia felt those things, since they were all bisexual, but when she shared her experiences with her sisters, they looked at her with puzzled expressions. Any attraction _they_ felt toward other women was purely superficial, physical, and casual.

Lamia slept with other Lamia for sexual release and for physical comfort, not because they wanted love. For a Lamia, love was meant for her family, her community, and briefly, the father of her children. What Juril felt when she looked at other women, and one woman in particular, wasn't natural. So she kept it deep inside, out of sight and out of mind.

Juril dunked herself in the waterfall only briefly, since too much exposure to the crisp and cool water could send her cold-blooded body into shock, but the quick dip was enough to blast away the sweat and leave her feeling refreshed. As she shook the chilly water from her hair and got dressed in her wispy white sarong and halter top, her thoughts were once again on Lavender.

Lavender, or Lav to her closest friends, was an undeniably quirky girl with perhaps too much passion for human culture. She loved their books and technology, but more than that, she loved the strange moving pictures called 'anime'. Most days when Juril visited, Lav could be found glued to her little 'tablet', watching images coming from an invisible connection called 'satellite internet'.

The odd tablet and all its supporting devices had cost nearly as much in trade as Juril's rifle, a far more practical and necessary tool, but it clearly brought Lavender great joy. For that alone, Juril thought it had earned its keep.

Juril paused at Lavender's door, polished planks of pale wood set deep in a white stucco wall. She adjusted her halter top, which showed off her prominent abs and toned arms, ran a hand through her short tousled hair, then knocked.

Within a few seconds, the door opened to reveal a small girl with shoulder-length lime green hair and matching eyes. Her name was Vera, and she was Lavender's only sister. She nodded in recognition upon seeing Juril, then turned back toward the interior and yelled, "Lavender! Your friend Juril is here!"

Then Vera slithered away, leaving the door open. Juril was such a frequent visitor to the home that she was no longer given the attentive hospitality afforded to other guests. But that was fine by her. She followed Vera into the living room, and immediately heard the sound of a heated discussion in the adjacent kitchen.

"You should be in line right now, young woman! This is your chance to become a mother, to keep our family line alive!"

"I don't want to mate with a man I don't know, Mother! My body and my heart are precious things to be earned and fought for, not thrown at the feet of the first man to walk by."

"Life in Selithia isn't like your human stories, Lavender, and our kind don't live like they do. We need to take every mating chance we get, or we'll die out. Do you really want to force the entire burden of our family's survival onto poor little Vera?"

Vera popped her head into the kitchen and calmly said, "Leave me out of this. Also, Juril's here."

Lavender dramatically tossed her long, violet-hued hair over her shoulder. "Times have changed, Mother. I saw on TV that men will begin visiting us at least once a year, as soon as the legislation is passed." Lavender paused as she finally processed what Vera had said, then her tone changed entirely. "Ooh! Juril's here? I've got to go, Mother. Bye!"

"This isn't over, young woman!"

"Yes it is, old woman!" Lavender shot back, a mischievous grin on her face and a sparkle in her purple eyes.

Without stopping, she slithered to Juril's side, grabbed her arm, and pulled her toward the exit. "Wanna go to the cove? Or anywhere other than here or the Coiling Hall, really."

"The cove sounds good," Juril stammered, trying to ignore the softness enveloping her arm as Lav held it to her sizable chest.

* * *

Past the waterfall where Juril had rinsed away the morning's sweat and down a sandy path that twisted through rocks and trees, there was a secluded place that hardly anyone knew about. It was a small cove with gorgeous blue water, tall palm trees, and soft white sand.

That was where Juril and Lav often spent their afternoons, basking in the sun and talking about whatever caught their fancy. For Lav, that usually meant the latest developments in whichever romance anime she was watching at the time. Juril would recount her training, or on rare occasions, her confrontations with would-be invaders. She hadn't been forced to kill anyone yet, but she had come worrying close once, going so far as to shoot a man in the leg. That had weighed heavy on her heart and Juril had depended on Lav for emotional support during the days after.

Lav was barely two episodes into recounting her latest anime obsession, a show about two students in a war to get the other to admit their love first, when the calm of the cove was ruined.

"Lavender! Juril!" came a distant shout. It was Vera's voice. "Stop coiling and get back to town! The Matron called a village meeting!"

"We're not coiling!" Lavender called back, face pink at the implication. No one would fault her and Juril if they _were_ getting intimate in the secret cove, but she didn't want any false impressions getting around.

"Whatever. Just get there ASAP. Everyone's required, no excuses!"

Juril looked to Lav, feeling even more puzzled than embarrassed. "Eysap? What's that mean?"

Lav lifted her upper body from the sand and answered, "A, S, A, P, or 'as soon as possible'. It's a human phrase that she must have learned from me."

"Huh, okay." Juril started up the path home, just a five minute slither away. "What do you suppose the village meeting's about?"

Lav let out a long sigh. "That man, I bet. It's all anyone talks about anymore."

"And you're not interested in him?" Juril asked, even though she knew the answer. She'd overheard the argument between Lav and her mother, after all.

"Not in the slightest. If he's super charismatic, handsome, _and_ romantic, then maybe. But anyone who throws themselves into a pit of thirsty Lamia probably isn't looking for long term romance."

"Good point." Juril wanted to say more, but she couldn't begin to find the words. And she was afraid of how Lav might react if she knew how Juril really felt about women, and about _her._

* * *

"Thank you all for coming on such short notice."

The Matron loomed high on a marble pillar, her considerable length of emerald scales coiled tightly around it, still strong despite her advanced age. She had seen the village through decades of both conflict and peace, and although her hair had gone white and her eyes were growing foggy, she was still as sharp-witted and wise as ever.

Nearly a hundred women bowed their heads in reverence. A man with short brown hair and olive skin glanced around, then quickly followed suit. He was handsome, for a man, but not at all Juril's type. His jaw was too square, his body too angular. Juril had watched a couple episodes of anime with Lav and some of those animated men, the pretty-boy ones with long hair and smooth skin, they had _almost_ caught her eye.

The Matron continued, "Obviously the visit of our esteemed guest, Demitri, is a significant event, but we've lost too much productivity since he arrived. Nearly half the village has been waiting in line outside the Coiling Hall for a chance to mate, in neglect of their daily tasks. Additionally, it is believed that _some_ women have unfairly mated more than once in a row."

A ripple of annoyed gasps and shouts ran through the crowd, but it stopped instantly when the Matron lifted one hand.

"That is why I am declaring a Coiling Night instead."

Another wave of gasps washed over the women, this one full of surprise. A Coiling Night hadn't been called in decades, but there were many tales about them… lewd tales, to be told over drinks late at night and between only the closest of friends.

"All childless women over 18 years of age must report to the Coiling Hall at sundown. Until that time, Demitri will be left _alone_ to rest. Once the Coiling Night begins, no one will leave the Hall until either they have mated with Demitri or he is too exhausted to continue. Understood?"

Everyone nodded as whispers cascaded through the crowd.

"How long could he possibly last?"

"He _does_ look young and virile…"

"Only childless women? How unfair…"

"Mom! Show some dignity!"

"Ahem!" The Matron looked supremely displeased to have needed to raise her voice to reclaim the spotlight. "If you are not eligible, please report to miss Telinia to assist with food preparation and other support work. It should also be noted that I am releasing up to two casks of serpent-wine toward this cause. I'm sure you all understand the significance of that investment. Do not let it go to waste."

 _Two casks?!_ Juril thought. _That could trade for an entire fishing boat, or several rifles and their ammunition._ Of course, Juril had never tasted serpent-wine and didn't really understand _why_ it was so valuable. It took years to ferment, and supposedly it boosted sex drive in both humans and Lamia, but it also smelled strange and acidic and probably tasted terrible.

* * *

"This stuff is _amazing!_ " Juril said, nearing the end of a glass of serpent-wine. It tasted like a sea breeze and sweet berries and the familiar tang of physical exertion, and it made her mind float as comfortably as a feather on the wind.

Lavender was returning with her second glass of the deep red liquid, and she had a strange plastic package in her other hand, blue with huge white letters on it. "You should try some of these black and white cookies that came in the shipment from the mainland. They were gross at first, but I'm getting hooked."

Normally Juril would solidly refuse such an offer. She had little interest in human foods and 'gross at first' was a pretty poor sales pitch. But her head was pleasantly tingly and Lav was the one making the offer, more than doubling Juril's receptiveness to it. She took one of the cookies, holding it carefully between two fingernails in case it was sticky, and popped it into her mouth. It crunched in a satisfying way, but it was really dry. She had to wash it down with a sip of wine and the flavors didn't complement each other very well.

"Needs something else to drink with it, but I'm not sure what," Juril said.

Lav held up the plastic package, which displayed a picture of a cookie next to a glass of white liquid. "They recommend milk, actually."

Juril nearly died of shock until she realized Lav meant cow milk, not Lamia or human. At first she had thought it bizarre that humans would drink the milk of a beast, but Lamia ate chicken eggs with nearly every meal, and she supposed the two weren't all that different.

"Do we have any cow's milk here?" Juril asked. If it made the cookies better, she was willing to give it a try. She was also happy for any excuse to ignore what was happening all around her. As long as all the other women succeeded in tiring the human out, the ones who weren't interested in mating like Juril and Lav could treat the event as a free party.

Lav looked the buffet table up and down, ignoring the naked women next to it. Clothes were strictly forbidden in the Coiling Hall. The entire room was just pillows, carpets, sheer hanging silks, and naked bodies crowded around the man at the center.

[[NSFW art, from the Monster Musume manga](https://i.imgur.com/uSrtpTl.jpg)]

"Nope. Just water and serpent-wine to drink."

"More wine it is, then," Juril said with an uncharacteristic smile. The alcohol had really softened her stern persona and lowered her inhibitions.

"Yay! Let's get some together!" Lav cheered, pulling Juril over a dozen writhing tails and naked bodies. Demitri and the real action were over in the center of the Coiling Hall, but the wine and sexual atmosphere had driven numerous women to snuggle up together in a bit of sapphic intimacy. Their long tails, averaging over 20 feet, tangled and intertwined unconsciously across plush carpets as they lost themselves in lust.

Juril tried to fight the urge to look, but she eventually gave in, telling herself she just wanted to observe how the more experienced women interacted with each other, for future reference. All around her, women kissed and rubbed and wrapped around each other. Some even had the tip of each other's tails in their mouths, sucking on them like they were practicing for their time with a human man. She knew Lamia tails could be very sensitive, but that particular act had never even occurred to her, maybe because she had no desire to simulate the feeling of a dick in her mouth.

Lav followed Juril's gaze and let out an excited giggle. "Ooh, that looks like fun. I wonder if you could— nevermind, that's too lewd."

"What?" Juril asked as she poured two more glasses of wine. "Now I'm curious and you gotta say it."

Lav's face flushed pinker than Juril's scales. "Well, you could put another girl's tail in your, uh, you know."

"Like those two?" Juril pointed at two women who were near the human, eyes intently fixed on him as they waited for their turn. They each had the tip of their tail up inside the other, and they were wiggling in pleasure, so it must have felt great. But Juril didn't look too closely, since one of the women was her older half-sister, Taril. She recognized the other as a fisherwoman who often dropped by the house to share her catch with Taril. _I guess they're closer than I thought…_

Lav let out a squeak. "Yep, just like that…"

Juril tried to sip at her wine slowly, but there was a itching hunger deep in her stomach, a heat that called out for more wine to quench it. Some part of her recognized that heat as arousal, and she knew that more aphrodisiac wine wasn't the solution, but that part of her mind had long ago lost the reins to her body. She chugged the wine, then wrapped Lav in a tight and very naked hug.

"You're amazing, Lav. The absolute best, you know that?"

"I do," she replied with a smug smile, apparently unbothered by the breasts squishing erotically against her own.

"I want to make you feel good."

That got a stronger reaction. Lav blinked, her gorgeous purple eyes mere inches from Juril's. Then she burst into tipsy giggles. "Oh, um, okay."

Juril took the lead, using her strong upper body and even stronger tail to place Lav against a pile of pillows. She slid up against Lav's side, giving her left hand free reign of Lav's front. She started by gently caressing Lav's cheek, admiring her eyes and smile, her perfect teeth and prominent fangs peeking out between luscious lips. Then her hand slid downward, brushing along Lav's shoulder, her sensitive collarbones, and her upper chest.

She danced her fingers along the skin of Lav's breasts, pressing just hard enough to not tickle, and avoiding anywhere too sensitive. After so many years together, from childhood to now, Juril knew Lav could be quite ticklish. Teasing her could be fun, but now wasn't the time.

"You've very special to me, Lav," she whispered, barely aware she was speaking aloud.

"You're special to me too, Juril. My best friend." Lav wrapped her tail tightly around Juril's. As kids the gesture had been like a handshake, a sign of friendly companionship, but now it felt like something far greater, something soaked through with deeper meaning.

"That makes me happy," came a breathy whisper as Juril's hand cupped a breast, gently yet commandingly. She gave a testing squeeze and smiled as a little moan escaped Lav's lips. "I want to make you just as happy."

"I'm already happy," Lav replied, wriggling into the intimate sensations playing across her body.

Juril kissed the side of Lav's neck and rubbed a thumb across one nipple. "Then I want to make you _ecstatic._ "

Lav was quiet for a pleasure-filled moment, then she said, "This isn't a complaint at all. I like this, I really do, but…"

Juril ignored the sensation of doubt at the back of her mind. She still had work to do. "But?"

"Why are you being so wonderfully romantic if we're just friends?"

Instead of answering, Juril shifted her body until she was directly above Lavender and both her hands were free. She took Lav's right hand in both of hers and kissed the back of each knuckle. Then she gently kissed her way up Lav's arm and shoulder and neck until she arrived at her lips. She held Lav's face in both hands and kissed her long and hard, her tongue slipping between Lav's lips and playing along her teeth.

The kiss lasted for what felt like forever, until Lav was literally gasping for breath. Then Juril stared into her eyes and whispered, "I want to be more than friends. I love you, and only you. I want nothing from life but to lay with you forever, to love you forever."

Lavender blinked, stunned and breathless and wonderfully overwhelmed. "I… I love you too, but I'm not sure yet if it's the same kind of love."

Juril slid a hand down along Lav's belly and slipped two fingers into Lav's hot and wet sex. As Juril's fingers worked and Lav shook with pleasure, Juril whispered into her ear, "Take your time figuring it out. I'm not going anywhere."

Juril wasn't very experienced with sex, having only 'practiced' by herself on lonely nights. But she was very observant and extremely dedicated to making Lav feel as amazing as possible. She listened for and responded to every tiny gasp and moan, catalogued every twitch, and followed up on every sign yielded by Lavender and her body.

Most of those signs were subtle, but some were all too obvious.

"Deeper," Lav moaned. But Juril's fingers were already as deep as they could go.

Mentally thanking Lav for mentioning the idea earlier, Juril brought the tip of her tail into the action. As smooth and rounded and pink as it was, Juril hoped Lav would appreciate the similarities to a human penis. But it was also so much more. Flexible and prehensile, sensitive and attentive. As Juril withdrew her hand and replaced it with tail, Lav arched her back in pleasure.

"Good?" Juril whispered.

"Uh-huh," Lav responded, barely coherent.

"Good…" Juril said, kissing Lav's left nipple and sliding her tail in deeper. The tips of Lamia tails were erogenous zones, and the sensation of being inside of Lav was even stronger than Juril anticipated. She nearly gasped in shock, but vowed to stay the course. With nearly eight inches inside, both women were quivering and writhing, then Juril pulled back and pushed in, over and over.

Shortly after that, Juril added her fingers, still slick with Lav's wetness. She gently but persistently rubbed Lav's clit, moving faster and faster in time with her tail's thrusts.

"Oh Goddess, oh Goddess!" Lav shouted as she rapidly climbed toward climax, toward her very first orgasm with a partner. Other women in the hall, at least those not preoccupied with the human man or their own interim lovers, heard it loud and clear. Some giggled in response, some groaned, and one wine-drunk Lamia even shouted back words of encouragement.

Embarrassed and aroused by the audience, Juril silenced her lover's shouts with her own lips. She kissed her deeply, wet and hot and breathy. Lav finally came then, reaching true orgasm, and Juril savored every second of it, feeling the contraction of her muscles around the tip of her tail, the labored gasping breaths, and the erotic moan that accompanied them.

Juril didn't give Lav a moment of rest. As amazing as giving all that pleasure had been, she wanted to feel it for herself. She grabbed Lav's tail, slid her hand along its lavender scales until she held the tip, then pressed it against her own needy slit.

"Me too," she whispered. Begged. "Let's both do that."

Though her thoughts were still swimming in ecstasy, Lav was aware enough to nod in agreement and move her own tail the rest of the way. Face to face, arms tight in an inescapable hug, the lovers kissed deeply. Their tails were twisted together like a braid of fishing rope, but they parted at the end to slip inside their partner. It was an enviable position, one so impossibly intimate that the other women in the Coiling Hall blushed and looked away.

And it was far from the end of Coiling Night.

* * *

It was nearly midnight when the human visitor Demitri tapped out. He'd mated with, and hopefully fertilized, over twenty women in a single night. It was a feat that would likely have been impossible without the libido-boosting effects of serpent-wine, which had been served to him near-constantly in vessels both standard and unusual. One horny Lamia had decided to fill her cleavage with wine and funnel it to his lips, and the idea quickly caught on.

But Lav and Juril never noticed. Even when the number of women awaiting a turn had dwindled to the single digits, those two remained lost in each other's embrace. And when Demitri collapsed and had to be carried out by the disappointed women who never got a turn, Juril and Lav continued unabated. The casks of serpent-wine had been capped, but water and each other was all they needed to keep going.

They tried every position they'd ever heard of, and even made up some new ones. The 'sixty-nine' position quickly became Juril's favorite, right up until they added each other's tails to the formula, then _that_ took the top slot. Lav jokingly dubbed the position yin-yang because it was like 69 but even more interconnected.

Once the two lovers were all alone in the coiling hall, they got even more adventurous.

"I like that full feeling of your tail in me," Lav breathed. "But I wish it were thicker…"

Juril had an idea. She took both of their tails, twisted them together all the way to the tip, and guided it into Lav's waiting slit. It took some gentle force and twisting, but the intertwined tails slowly entered her and quickly brought her to the last of an unknowable number of orgasms.

"I love you!" she shouted into the empty hall and the dark sky beyond.

"I love you," Juril whispered into her ear, nibbling it gently. She was sobering up enough to start dreading the morning: the hangover, the exhaustion, and the gossip. But she didn't care. She finally had everything she always wanted. She finally had Lavender's love.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note:  
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> This lewd chapter was funded by [my Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/Natron77), and released there a month early. If you want to read my next lewd chapter right now _and_ vote for which lewd chapter I work on next, please consider joining at the $10 tier.


End file.
